ogheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordybot (Hero Of Light Era)
"Oi oi..."~Jordybot whenever he greets or is suprised. Jordybot is the fifth recorded Hero of light. He is known for being the only one capable of wielding Hiroshida and being the first character shown to beat Mask Kid. As hero of light he is seen as the strongest one so far. Appearance In the Hero of Light era Jordybot is Always shown with a metal bandana, hair sideways, a yellow shirt which is covered with a front and a backplate, a pair of short jeans, fingerless gloves and jet shoes. Older concept art saw him with just a yellow cap, a yellow shirt, short jeans and bright orange jet shoes. Personality Jordybot has always been somebody who relates to what others are saying, this however also makes him somewhat naive. (Shown by how he trusted Xeno simply by one meeting with him) He also is shown to be very confident to even simply cocky, even in almost the direst of situations he can continue mocking his opponent. Outside of heroic acts he is shown as a kind being, one who prefers to avoid conflict, a near opposite from when he is in combat. However as the show progresses one may see how Jordybot grows more serious, more aware of the risks he takes and even fear of sorts as he develops a form of PTSD, which is showcased even more in the New Generation. Story Pre OGH Jordybot was born on the seventh of May 4001, being the youngest sibling of his family. He was born under the name "Jordy" with his last name being unknown. Being a brother of both Flameus and Rodney. His family has roots in the art of magic, Jordy was supposed to learn the art of electricity. However he always prefered sword combat, Rodney got him the Hiroshida blade and started to train him. Once Jordy was seven years old the 'Bloodcut gang' invaded the city and succesfully took the boy with them. From there his transformation to a human/cyborg hybrid would start. This truly finished on November fifth of 4009. Jordy now took the allias of 'Jordybot' and began fighting in the gang's junior ranks. He spent four years in these ranks, being noticed by Xeno once he was twelve. Xeno trusted Jordybot with leadership of the junior ranks. However there was one thing that bothered Xeno: Jordybot refused to kill, it went against his morals. Xeno decided it was just a young phase untill he was fourteen. This was when Xeno would take him under his wing and train him even further. The two worked together well, their combat styles complimenting one and the other but eventually once Jordybot was sixteen he learned the truth, that he was kidnapped by Xeno and the Bloodcut gang. Feeling betrayed he tried to leave but was forced to battle Xeno. Jordybot succesfully defeated Xeno and escaped, this led to the Bloodcut gang thinking Xeno was pathetic for getting defeated by a youngster and they outcasted him. After Jordybot left the Bloodcut Gang he returned to his former home only to learn his parents were killed. In this time he grew close to the bartender "Joe" who was a close friend of his father. Joe got Jordybot some missions for himself and as such the two were considered a team. Once Jordybot saw the news broadcast featuring Ronnus he knew something was wrong. He took Dragonking, whom he had just met with him as the got a space shuttle towards Octoron. Octoron War After heading towards Octoron alongside Dragonking, Jordybot entered the Octoron War in a quest to save princess (Formerly queen) Heli. The duo succeeds in this after meeting Ronnus and outsmarting Boris. Post Octoron War Whilst Jordybot had gained fame by putting an end to the Octoron War he wasn't praised as much as one may think. Due to misinformation about Ronnus' fall he was blamed by a lot of the Octoron's. Despite this, Jordybot remained on the planet to protect it untill its army was restored to its former glory. The entire situation only worsened once Nathan, a short term ally of Jordybot stole some of his energy and created Darkbot, whom had the sole purpose of ruining Jordybot's life and as such bleakening his already tainted reputation. However once Jordybot was able to defeat both Darkbot and Nathan he restored some of it. Despite that not all of the population believed he was innocent. Seasons Jordybot appeared in * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * 'True Friends' an OGH story * The New Generation (As Adult Jordybot) * Injustice Universe (As Injustice Jordybot) * OGH: Infinity War Infinity War Main article: Jordybot (Infinity War) Jordybot is the fifth recorded Hero Of Light and an important character in OGH: Infinity War . He carries the Time Stone untill Sirius steals it. Allies * Dragonking * Heli * Simon * Rodney * Flameus * Darkbot (At times battle) * Mask Kid * The Scarfers Enemies * Ronnus * Dragondo * Slen * Darkbot (At times team up) * Deli * Shen Du * Hookshot Placement on the Tier List Main article Tier List SS Tier Jordybot is ranked on the SS Tier as of now. The Jordybot used for this ranking is the Hero Of Light Era at his peak, Eternal Flame and Hiroshida on him. Jordybot has the strongest light blessing of all heroes of light, has an exclusive weapon in the form of Hiroshida and the only character to use the Eternal Flame in an efficient manner. Combine this with near infinite stamina, almost instant reaction speed and a healing factor and it makes sense why Jordybot is so high on the list. Jordybot is one of the few characters to not have a single bad matchup in his chart (His worst matchups being Slen and Mask Kid who both have a 50-50 rating against him). Music Throne Throne by Bring Me The Horizon is Jordybot's main theme throughout the main timeline, excluding all alternate universes and non-canon spin offs. Jordybot Mix Jordybot mix is a mix featuring 5 different songs, including Throne, which resemble Jordybot in his various appearances which include alternate universes and non-canon spin offs. The mix was part of the first wave of character mixes. Down below is the track list. # "The Black" by "Asking Alexandria" # "Fight" by "Icon For Hire" # "Rebel Heart" by "CFO$" # "why you gotta kick me when i'm down" by "Bring Me The Horizon" # "Throne" by "Bring Me The Horizon" Trivia * Jordybot was the first Hero of Light to be designed * Jordybot is loosely inspired by his creator: Tornado * Jordybot is the only one capable of wielding Hiroshida * Jordybot is the only character known to be even to both Dream Slen and Mask Kid. * Jordybot's fire blast at maximum power is able to destroy universes when connected with moves from equally strong attacks or undestroyable objects. * In Anec's Punch Out!!! He is known to be one of the quickest opponents, making it hard to hit him. * Jordybot is one of the few characters (Aside from Heli herself) to have seen both of Heli's eyes. Category:Heroes Of Light Category:Robots Category:Kings Category:Boxers Category:Lead Characters Category:Males Category:Characters